


Gelphie is my Life Line

by This_Is_Our_Universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, F/F, Just everything, Song fics, Sorry Not Sorry, There are other characters, and fluff, not gonna be smut, soulmate aus, too lazy to tag them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Our_Universe/pseuds/This_Is_Our_Universe
Summary: I know I'm way late to jump on this bandwagon but I'm so obsessed that I can't help but want to just write one-shots and AUs and UGH I have so many ideas! I'm super excited to write AUs and One-shots.Rated for language and adult themes.Not really book-verse but not really Musical-verse either. A general blend from my knowledge of it all I guess you could say. Things like Nessa's disabilities and things will probably vary between one-shots





	1. What they think of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have books filled with peoples' opinions of their soulmate | Soulmate AU  
> "I can't believe what people say about you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Beta reader, so sorry in advance for any mistakes ^^;

Elphaba hated this room. The bright pink frilly bedding, the makeup cluttered vanity, the wardrobe that looked as if it would burst open and let loose a swirling tornado of dresses that ranged from white to yellow to pink to blue.

Elphaba hated her roommate most of all. That bubbly bumbling blonde was so infuriating that Elphaba could hardly stand to be in the same room as her. It was like the woman just would not shut up. Luckily for Elphaba she didn't often stay in the room and went partying with people. And just like that, she could read in peace, no one to tell her that she studied too much. No one to say that she needed to go out or insult her. Elphaba liked being alone. Sure she would rather room with Nessa, but the armless girl insisted that she no longer needed her elder sister to look over her.

Elphaba looked over to the nighstand and shivered. There sat a small light pink book, no doubt the words in it will make her stomach knot and make her want to throw up. That stupid book. Elphaba's hair stood up on the back of her neck when she thought about the person that it was about. She reached her jade green hand over to the book and cringed. Did pink and green really look good together? Elphaba shrugged the thought off as some random influence Galinda brought into her life. She opened the book to the page she last saw words on and wasn't shocked to find more words scribbling across the page in small curly legible letters.

> _This girl is fucking hot, I think I can get her to bang me._

Elphaba threw up in her mouth a little. This was about her soulmate. Her chest tightened and she frowned. She could only imagine what it said in her book. She looked back down to continue reading. 

> _She is gorgeous, curvy and beautiful. Oh if only she was my soulmate._
> 
> _This bitch is throwing herself at all the guys. What a slut._
> 
> _Those lips look soft..._
> 
> _Are her boobs real?_
> 
> _She is stupid drunk ain't she?_
> 
> _I think she would be good at lap dances._
> 
> _Mmm, I wonder if she likes girls..._

Elphaba was repulsed. Would anyone see past her soulmates body? Elphaba saw Galinda flash through her mind and her eyes widened before shaking her head. That self-centered blonde couldn't be her soulmate. It's not happening. She sighed, closing the book, not in the mood to read anymore. She set the book she was reading earlier in onto the nightstand. She set the small pink book under her pillow. It's not as if Galinda could read it but she didn't want to blonde teasing her because the book was pink and bedazzled. 

Elphaba stood up and stretched her long lanky limbs. She stripped and put on her tattered black nightgown. Galinda often looked at her in distaste but Elphaba couldn't afford better clothing. All the assets that the Eminent Thropp position held was out of reach until she took the position from her grandfather. The green woman took a seat on her bed and set the pink bedazzled soulmate book on her lap. She didn't know if she wanted to read more. After several moments of staring at it she decided to read the thoughts she liked the most.

She opened the book, the spine crackling just a bit. Elphaba hardly opened the book, letting the thoughts gather so she could read a lot in one night. She turned her attentions to the book, reading the thoughts that gave her the most insight to the depth of her soulmate. 

> _She is kind. Such a sweet child, always giving and never taking. These horrible girls are ruining her._
> 
> _It's a shame that poor girl puts up a mask just to survive the social circles of her upper class status._
> 
> _Poor thing needs a friend she can trust to keep her in check and sane or else I fear she might crumble under the weight of her own mind._

These were always Elphaba's favorite quotes, making her feel like the woman she was destined to be with wasn't some high class bitch that threw herself at men. Elphaba sighed and turned down the lamp, slipping into bed, clutching the book close to her as she closed her eyes to slip into a horrifying dream of her soulmate rejecting her because of her skin. But the woman in her dreams strongly resembled a blonde that she wasnt at all fond of.

**Galinda is not my soulmate. It can't be...**

~

Galinda was doing all she could to acoid heading back to her dorm room. Mainly because that meant facing her disgustifying green roommate who would liely chastise her about coming in at early hours in the morning. Oh how the blonde hated how her roommate was always right about staying out late and not getting enough sleep to pass her classes. Galinda was just barely getting through and she knew that being the first girl accepted from Frottica meant she had to set an example but she just couldn't give that witch of a roommate the satisfaction of knowing Galinda was actually listening to her!

Besides, what would her friends think if she started going to less parties to study and sleep. The tipsy blonde checked the time and pushed away from the sleazebag that was currently flirting up a storm with her. She needed to get sleep. She ignored the protests f m her friends and a couple girls looking to have some fun. She wasn't in the mood to flirt back before crushing their dreams of having sex with her.

When Galinda returned to the room she was surprised to find that her spiteful and fierce green dormmate was already fast asleep. To save her from being caught in a lecture, Galinda did her best to keep quiet even in her partially drunk state. She sighed, having changed into a silk pink nightgown before sitting on her bed. She bit her lip when she pulled a small graying and very tattered book from her bag. The pages in the book had this almost light faded green tint that made the book seem much older than in actually was. Galinda recieved the book in this comdition, assuming it had something to do with the class of her soulmate. 

The blonde turned up her lamp just enough to read the neat all caps print she was familiar with. Galinda found that her book was different from others in the sense that certain words containing blips about her appearence were blacked out. She could only guess that maybe it  had something to do with defining features that would make it all to easy to spot her soulmate.  

> **Why was I forced to work with such a ill mannered person?!**
> 
> **This girl is no better than her insane family.**
> 
> **I don't care what title she has, she is not worth befriending.**

Galinda cringed just a little, just as she always had. Her soulmate was treated like dirt even if she had a title. Galinda would never treated anyone like that... Well, Elphaba was an exception. She was so rude and didn't even try to be civil when they met, immediately sprouting a growth of emotions that Galinda justified as loathing. 

Now the blonde was all riled up and needed to calm down, going back to the beginning when people saw her soulmate as a demonic child, therefore justifying her actions now.

> **This girl has been cursed by the devil. I do not wish her as my child!**
> 
> **What is that thing! Surely I did not birth that!**
> 
> **She is an embarrassment but at least we can use her for something.**
> 
> **You horrid little thing, come here, I will take care of you.**
> 
> **That girl deserves no kindness for the curse she has set upon this house.**

Galinda always felt bad because her soulmate must've had a horrendifying childhood if her parents thought of her as such. Galinda always found that this was the only book she could get herself to read. Something about knowing that this was the woman she would end up with compelled her to read it. Galinda turned down her lamp and snuggled into bed, cuddling up to the book, trying to imagine her soulmate, nearly jumping out of her skin when it was Elphaba that appeared in her mind. The blonde quickly shook in off before finally slipping into a deep sleep.

_Elphaba isn't my soulmate... Right?_

* * *

They got their answers a third through their second year, finally getting over the loathing phase and settling comfortably into the good friends phase.

They were both sitting on Galinda's bed, Galinda happily brushing Elphaba's hair as the green woman studied for an upcoming test.

"Elphie...?" Galinda asked, her bubbly voice breaking the silence that had peacefully settled throughout the room. Elphaba grunted in response, in the moment, being relaxed and in the zone on her book.

"Have you ever picture what your soulmate looks like?" The blonde asked, her voice quieting down. Elphaba paused, closing her book and sighing.

"Everyone does."

"That's not what I asked, Elphie. Have _you_ ever pictured your soulmate.." Galinda said, moving to sit next to Elphaba. 

"I don't see why it's impor--"

"Just amswer the question Elphie!" Galinda interjected,

"It's a simple yes or no."

"Fine, yes. I--"

"Is he cute?" Galinda interrupted her again, curious. If Elphaba's soulmate was a girl, surely the green girl would say something.

"I guess, I mean my soulmate isn't really--" Galinda almost felt like her heart became heavy. So her soulmate was a guy. Whoever it is is very lucky to have her rommate.

"I happen to think my soulmate fits perfectly against me. I mean, I haven't actually been pressed against them, but i feel like we do!"

"That's what soulmates are. The person that fits perfectly with you." Elphaba finally finished a sentence but Galinda didn't seem to listen as she moved to her schoolbag taking out a book. Elphaba stayed quiet, hoping that wasn't what she thouht it was. She held back a snarky remark as she watched the girl. 

Elphaba didn't like where this was going. She had tried to tell Galinda that her soulmate was a female but Galinda heard none of it. And now the green woman was to sit through the torture of knowing all about Galinda's perfect guy knowing that they aren't soulmates and she didnt think she wanted to.

Both of the girls had long ago secretly given their hearts to each other, mot even they knew they held each other's hearts. Its why it was heartbreaking for both of them to think that they have someone else they are looking forward to.

Galinda sat herself down next to Elphaba, showing her the tattered book.

"Sweet Oz, Galinda, what did you do to that poor thing." Elphaba asked, inspecting the cover from where she sat. 

"I got it like this. I like to think this is how others treat my soulmate. Like they don't belong and are avoided just because of what they look like." Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek. 

"So what about his appearence makes him so hated? Maybe I could bond with the guy too." She offered the blonde a sort of bittersweet laugh.

"Oh you silly green thing, must you always assume things?" Galinda asked nudging Elphaba who was now confused. 

"It doesn't tell me what what about her makes her so undesirable. They block out any words that'd tell me." Elphaba's heart jumped into her throat upon hearing the gender of Galinda's soulmate.

"Hypocrite." She muttered looking to Galinda. 

"So she is hated by everyone? I know the feeling..." Elphaba grunted now even more upset knowing that even if it were possible, Galinda would never see her as more than a friend. 

"Did you call me a hypocrite?? Whatever for?" Now it was Galinda's turn to be confused by her roommate's choice of words. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and moved to retrieve her soulmate book from underneath her pillow.

"It's pink!" Galinda stated the obvious to which Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Frex wasn't too happy to find that his demon child that was supposed to be a boy turned out green, a girl, and was destined to be a Lesbian." Galinda couldn't hold back the gasp. That meant that Elphie's soulmate was a girl!

"Momsie and Popsicle were understanding. They just didnt want to be embarrassed so I was only to appear to date and like guys as I scouted girls." Galinda said, crumbling a bit.

"I was to always uphold a certain appearance to please everyone. I was my parents' first and only child, I couldn't let them down..."

"I let everyone down since birth. I'm practically a walkiNg embarrassment and a reminder to my dad that he is being punished by His Unnamed God or whatever it's called. "

"Oh Elphie. Tell me about your soulmate. Please?" Galinda offered Elphaba a small pout to which the green woman could not refuse.

"According to the book, she throws herself at guys. Has a great figure. From what I gather, she must look like you, curvy, blonde hair, beautiful--"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Galinda asked quietly. Elphaba cringed a tad, nodding slightly as she continued.

"She acts her part but playing a role in her high society is taking its toll and some people cam tell that she is crumbling under pressure. She seems strong but is rather weak, kind of similar to me. I hide my weaknesses so no one can get to me." Galinda listened, feeling like Elphaba was describing her. 

"Elphie... Do you think maybe we are...?" Galinda looked up to the green woman, hope filling her sapphire eyes as she gazed back at dark hazelnut.

"I don't know. Is there a way to figure stuff like this out?" Elphaba asked timidly. She hoped that her only friend was her soulmate but then again maybe she didn't.

"I think I know a way." Galinda said,vher eyes looking anywhere but at Elphaba.

"What way is that?" Elphaba asked, curious as to why the blonde could no longer look at her.

"Do you trust me?"

"As much as I ca--" Elphaba was midsentence when Galinda launced herself at her roommate, kissing her. It felt... There were no words to describe it. Elphaba had never kissed anyone. It wasnt like there was anyone to kiss anyway. But Galinda could tell. Oh she could tell Elphie was the one. Once they pulled away, Galinda nodded.

"Oh, you are definitely my soulmate. The book cover makes sense now." Galinda could see the hurt that begun to cross Elphaba's face.

"A seemingly repulsifying cover but positively priceless and irreplaceable inside." Galinda explained to make her feel better. Elphaba smiled a little and kissed Galinda again. When they pulled away, they said at the same time,

"I can't believe what people say about you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out with a Soulmate AU seems so totally like me.


	2. Always with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream World | Soulmate AU | Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time attempting a drabble. No joke, I try to make my stories long. Gonna be a bit sad but cute too? I don't really know.

It was too late. Only moments too late for me to realize just who she was to me. What we were. Dreams were always hazy and too hard to remember in the morning and her? She never slept. 

Soon all my hazy dreams became clear, nightmares, regrets, mistakes all alike were chasing me, haunting me. Soon it was I that did not sleep. And it seemed neither did she. Being on the run didn't open a lot of opportunities to sleep, I guess. 

Soon it all caught up with me. The nightmares did. Seeing her dead before my eyes, burned and melted into a puddle. If I had any sense in that moment I would have cursed the world in her honor. I would have made them regret it. But instead I screamed and cried but nothing would bring her back.

Elphaba was gone.

And in her wake fell peace. And my mask slipped back into place. I was good, she was not. We could not be. It would not happen. Not now, not ever. She was gone. And I was not.

I acted happy, oh how I acted happy. But alone in my room faraway from my husband I screamed and cried out as if I was witnessing it all over again. Everytime I closed my eyes the scene, the sizzling, everything played over and over. It was torture.

All the years we spent together. All the work we put into being friends, something more was in vain. She was gone. I could do nothing.

I didn't sleep. I never could. And when I would it was constant pain. I could not sleep for more than an hour. Years flew by and I grew weak. Too weak to leave my bed. I wanted for her death to stop echoing in my ears. Everyone no longer wanted to hear my torturous screams in the night. 

People wished I would pass, I wish I would too.

Until one night. I fell asleep, clutching the hat that had meant to be a joke but was her most precious possession. And the pain stopped. Instead she was there, talking to me, telling me she loved me and she would be there when I slept. She would talk to me, calm me when it was just us in the darkness. And she was right. Everytime I fell asleep, there she was, beckoning me, green skin and all.

I got better quick, no longer did I scream and cry. I felt light. And I slept as much as I could. Just to see her.

My last breaths were during sleep, where she drew me into a kiss that took my breath away as she led me away, where we could be together... Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, bad? Opinions? Gotta get better ^^


End file.
